Tuesday Is Lasagna
by fire in my eyes
Summary: Head Cannon based fic. Tuesdays are lasagna nights, and Darcy is a great cook. A tale of pink mittens, toffee, tears, Supernatural and PIE! Rated T for minor swearing.


Disclaimer: Again, sadly, I do not own rights to these characters, and in no way profit from this fan fiction. Credit for Head Cannon goes to Bland Marvel HeadCannon on Pinterest.

Head Cannon: This is a blend of several Head Cannons. Tuesdays are lasagna nights. Darcy is a great cook. Thor despises pop tarts but is too polite to say anything. Steve loves modern day candy because he never got much as a child. Bucky has a collection of brightly colored knit fingerless mittens that he wears all the time except on missions because he thinks it makes his metal arm less scary, Darcy is the only one who doesn't react strangely to this and even knits him mittens, the more outrageous the better. (These are paraphrased to save time and space.)

It was Tuesday, not a day most would consider especially important or busy, except Darcy Lewis. Tuesdays were Darcy's busiest days because Tuesdays were for lasagna, and the whole team gets together for Darcy's famous lasagna. This normally wouldn't be a big deal, it only takes a couple of hours for her to prepare dinner, not including shopping time, but there was much more than that that needed to be done for lasagna dinner night.

Darcy's Tuesday To-Do List:

Slog through endless piles of paperwork at SHIELD HQ, side note to self-do NOT kill Clint for acquisitioning flame thrower arrows five minutes before end of shift.

Remind Agents Coulson and Hill to be there or be square in regards to lasagna night dinner.

Go to market to purchase ingredients for lasagna, salad, and homemade garlic bread and bruschetta. Enough for twelve people (because Thor and Steve eat enough for two)

Stop by crafts store to pick up more yarn, side note to self-try wool in hot pink, for Bucky's newest mittens.

Stop at candy shop to pick out new treats for Steve, side note to self no cherries we do not want a repeat of The Incident (caps totally necessary)

Get home as quickly as possible, shower and change, side note to self-WEAR YOUR FREAKING APRON!

Knit fuck-awesome hot pink wool mittens to present to Bucky at dinner (to be done while lasagna is in oven)

Confiscate pop tarts from communal kitchen/dining area so no one offers Thor any as an appetizer. (there are thirty boxes of various flavors in this area)

Toss salad, freak out over table arrangement, check list a dozen more times. (you know you forgot something, what was it?)

By nine o'clock that night dinner is ready, the table is set, people are starting to wander in, and Darcy realizes she forgot the pie. Fifteen hours after her day started, and all she wants is to sit down and enjoy dinner but all she can think about is the freaking pie she promised Tony. Outwardly she seems fine, calm, cool, collected. Inside she is a mess. How could she forget the freaking pie!? It would be okay though, right, Tony was cool, it's not like he'd kick her out of his Tower for forgetting the pie. Right? Dammit she knew there was supposed to be ten things on that list. All of this runs through her mind while she hands Bucky his bright fingerless mittens, his grin is almost enough to calm her down. Almost, though he takes his blue ones off and slips the pink ones on it isn't enough, nor is the hug he gives her. His hugs always make her feel better, this pie thing was ridiculous. Steve's bright eyed glee at the toffee she presents him also isn't enough to settle her, and his apple pie looks and mannerisms only make her feel worse. How would Tony react when he realizes she'd done everyone else's favorite things but had forgotten him, the man who gave her, a lowly poli-sci major who knew too much, a place to stay. She wondered if she could run down to the bakery a few blocks over, purchase a pie, and be back before everyone had finished dinner and realized there was no desert.

"Hey, Lewis, smells great. Where's my pie?" Tony freaking Stark. Of course he'd ask for desert before dinner, he was five after all. Did she expect any less from him? Instead of the witty remark or sarcastic answer she'd normally throw at him for his innocent yet childish question, Darcy " fuckyeah" Lewis burst into tears. Everyone looked at her shocked and dismayed by her waterworks, then seconds later turned murderous glares onto Tony. Tony looked terrified, not of the glares, but of the tears. In a move no one saw coming he rushed to Darcy, pulled her into his chest in a tight embrace, and started to rock her gently from side to side.

"I-I forgot th-the pie." Darcy cried. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Darce. We'll order one, or better yet we'll all go out for desert. How's that? Sound good, square deal? Please stop crying." Though slightly hysterical himself, his words reassured Darcy, and with a hiccough and a sniffle she stopped crying. She gave Tony a watery smile, which he returned with relief, and dried her face. Tony was so relieved she'd stopped crying that he didn't make a sound about her drying her face on his shirt, which was Gucci and cost more than she made in a year.

"I'll go order the desert so it'll be here when we're done. I got JARVIS to download the newest season of Supernatural, we can watch it while we eat pie."

The rest of the night went well. No one dared call Bucky on his pink mittens, nor did they attempt to steal Steve's toffee. No one questioned where the pop tarts were, the pie was devoured, Natasha and Clint sighed over Castiel as expected and accepted. Coulson and Hill didn't mention SHIELD, HYDRA, or paperwork, Bruce let Darcy play with his hair, Tony made customary jabs at Supernatural and everyone in the room. And not once did anyone mention Darcy's tear fest or Tony's rather shocking display of fatherly comfort, but they all silently vowed to bring something for her next Tuesday to show appreciation. All in all it was another great Tuesday, and Darcy slept deeply that night with a happy smile on her face dreaming of pie and Tuesdays To-Do Lists.


End file.
